Valentine's Day Promise
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: one-shot! just a little oneshot for valentine's day. Kuki and Wally get stuck in the basement and will do anything to get out. Arguments, sobs, and a little fluff. Not the ordinary valentine day oneshot.


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY all you lovers and freaks in the bed ;) that'd be me, lol what a pervie I am. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one shot I wrote a week ago after reading all these fanfics like this format. Using little descriptive words as possible and having the reading have their own image of everything. Except for what actions their doing when they say, "lay down" and stuff like that. You get it… enjoy! C:**

* * *

><p>"Numbuh 3! Get the-" <em>slam!<em>"door..."

"Relax, numbuh 4. Just get your dead body thingamajig for your Human Anatomy class."

"You don't get it, do you? We're trapped!"

"pfffft, you said that when we were in the couch when we were 10."

"But-"

"Did we manage to get out?"

"Yes, but if-"

"Numbuh 4, just get your dummy, dummy."

"Ugh! Okay, fine! Then you'll see!"

"Hee hee, dummy dummy. You are clever, Kuki Sanban."

"...Ugh, got it. Now open the door, oh-smart-one."

"Thank you, and I will!"

"What the heck... Numbuh 4, what'd you do to the door?"

"Me! I'm not the one who let it close!"

"Who locks a basement door anyways?"

"Hmmm... I don't know... Maybe the janitor so no one can get in!"

"Or out in that matter..."

"..."

"..."

"Mr. Olliver is going to kill me."

"Who?"

"My dad, who do you think?"

"Your Human Anatomy teacher?"

"Duh."

"Well excuse me for not knowing your teachers!"

"You're excused."

"Grr. Why is he going to kill you?"

"Because I needed these manikins for my class."

"When do you have Human Anatomy class?"

_RIIIINNNG!_"Now..."

"Oh."

"We might as well sit down. We're going to be here for awhile."

"There's no way I'm sitting down yet! SOMEONE! HELP! I'M TRAPPED HERE WITH A JERKISH AUSSIE!"

"Hey!"

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT!"

"Me? What about _us_? Or have you already forgotten about me?"

"Quit whining, I'm doing something productive. Maybe if I trying kicking the door, too..."

"HELP! THE BASEMENT DOOR IS LOCKED!"

"Face it. Our best chances would be during the next passing period."

"The next! Oh no, no, no, I'm not skipping class. We need to get out, now!"

"Okay, while you do that- I'm going to lay here with my new friend, Manny."

"Manny's insides are showing."

"It's a medical condition!"

"Great... I'm stuck with lazy teenager in a basement. Wonderful."

"Just sit back, numbuh 3. Maybe the janitor will come soon."

"Sit back? _Sit back_? How could you want to _sit back_when you want to be a doctor? You can't do that if you're skipping classes!"

"I'm not doing it intentionally. I'll just make up the class work. C'mon, numbuh 3. Haven't you ever cut classes before?"

"No! Numbuh 4! Yo-you skipped class?"

"Psssh, yeah. Who hasn't?"

"For one thing, me."

"No way! Everyone's skipped class at least once before!"

"Please, not even Nigel-"

"Yes he has, with me and Hoagie. He wouldn't calm down till his 5th ice cream sandwich."

"That's horrible!"

"But it's so fun!"

"I'm not having fun."

"That's because you're not doing it right."

"Doing it right?"

"Yeah, I bet we could find something that could entertain us in the meanwhile."

"Find something... THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

"What are you going on about?"

"There has to be a card, a pick, or even an extra key!"

"Give it up, numbuh 3. This basement is only for storage and even automacanic class. Hey, maybe numbuh 2 will come and save us."

"He doesn't have it till 5th period."

"How do you know that but yet you don't know my teacher."

"Oh be quiet, I- Ah ha! I found a few things!"

"A mute button...?"

"I found a few keys, some cards, and a bobby pin I found on the floor."

"Ew, you actually picked something off the floor? There could be rat crap all over the place!"

"Don't remind me..."

"Lemme know when you magically unlocked the door."

"Ye of little faith."

"I just don't think someone like you can open the door. Numbuh 5, maybe. But you-"

"What's so wrong with me?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying you're the diversionary tactics, the nurse, not the spy that could handle this stuff."

"You mean were. And we were in the Kids Next Door, numbuh 4. That doesn't mean specific jobs are incapable of doing others."

"Not incapable, just not as good."

"Whatever, just- Ugh! CRAP!"

"Haha you never say crap!"

"I'm testy, I'm skipping class, I'm locked here with you, and my bobby pin just bent!"

"The bobby pin was doomed from the start."

"It was worth a shot- NO! Now the card ripped in half!"

"Mine as well throw away your chances with the pieces of paper or cardboard."

"I knew that! He he... Maybe."

"And you should probably get rid of any cards that aren't plastic. They wouldn't work."

"Like you know all this."

"Of course, it's common sense."

"Shut up..."

"Manny, do you think I should shut up? 'no, numbuh 4. You're so smart, and incredibly handsome, Kuki should be kneeling before your feet'."

"Manny should shut- YOU'RE KIDDING! Dumb, plastic, card..."

"Choice one didn't work?"

"No. And I only have one left to use."

"Want me to give it a try?"

"No, you'd screw it up."

"Me? Who's now getting better grades than you are?"

"That is only because you got tutoring help from all of us. Don't get such a big head."

"I do plan on being a doctor. The only time I ever get better grades then everyone, of course I'm going to rub it in."

"how can you be a doctor when you're hemophobic?"

"I'm what?"

"Hemophobic. It's when- NOT AGAIN! Darn door bent the card..."

"As you were saying?"

"Oh yeah! It's when you're afraid of blood."

"I'm not hemophobic."

"Yes you are."

"No.

"So are. You passed out when Joey's knee got cut."

"How do you know about that! I told numbuh 2 not to tell anyone."

"I kind of had to force it out of him when I was working on your injuries after."

"Some friend he is..."

"So why do you want to be a doctor anyways?"

"I have my reasons. Have one more card? Maybe I could try?"

"No."

"Now you're not even being unfair, numbuh 3."

"I do have one more- HEY! Numbuh 4, give it back."

"Relax. If it doesn't work, then I'll just lay back down next to Manny."

"He is looking lonesome."

"He needs the support. After all, his insides are showing."

"Did it work?"

"Give me a minute. Get off my back, woman."

"I was just curious."

"Your curiosity bugs me."

"Did you get it yet?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Now?"

"Dang it, numbuh 3! Shut up for once, okay?"

"I-I just wanted to get out."

"Cruddy Sheila..."

"..."

"Aren't you going to ask if I unlocked it yet?"

"Not if you just going to yell at me again."

"Crud, your mad at me aren't- DOUBLE CRUD!"

"Broke?"

"Cheap piece of plastic..."

"Broke?"

"Duh! What else?"

"Quit yelling at me! I just wanted to know!"

"You're becoming a pain in the ass!"

"And you're a dumb Australian who's best friends with a manikin!"

"Don't take this out on Manny! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Numbuh 4, you do realize we're arguing each other about a manikin, right?"

"I was wondering when you'd catch on."

"You- you're so infuriating!"

"What else is new?"

"GAH! Don't talk to me! You stay in your area, I'll stay in mine."

"Sounds fantastic."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Do you always have to get the last word in?"

"That's the infuriating side of me."

"Just shut up."

"..."

"..."

"Fine."

"GAH! $&!"

"Language, numbuh 3!"

_RIIING_

"There's the passing period to the next class. Let me try- YO! WERE STUCK IN THIS BASEMENT! I KNOW SOMEONE CAN HEAR ME!"

"Looks like we're going to have to wait for the janitor or Hoagie, numbuh 3."

"..." _hiccup_.

"Numbuh 3?"

"Wh-what could y-you want?"

"Are you _crying_?"

"...no."

"Numbuh 3, why the crud are you crying."

"Get away from me! Don't come close, I mean it, numbuh 4!"

"Fine, fine. I'm trying to help."

"You're not, in f-fact- your m-making it worse!"

"How? I'm trying to help."

"I just want my hide-and-seek rainbow monkey, I want to get out, and you hate me-"

"Hate you? Numbuh 3, we're friends. If I hated you, I would've been more desperate on trying to get out."

"You just don't want to admit it."

"No, I'm serious. Numbuh 3, why would I hate you?"

"We argue all the time, you hate everything I hate, and you yell at me constantly."

"You do have a point..."

_Hiccup._

"But I'm not saying it's true! Crud, look, numbuh 3."

"What?"

"Don't snap at me, this is hard enough!"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Yes, we do those things a lot- but only because, we have nothing in common."

"I was exaggerating a bit."

"You're right though, what do we have in common?"

"Our friends, the KND-"

"Besides the obvious."

"There's- erm... Video games?"

"How often do you even play?"

"Scratch that."

"I thought so."

"Well, that can't be. This can't be true."

"At least you stopped crying."

"Now I want to cry more, I can't believe we have nothing in common."

"You brought it up."

"Only because-! _Look_, arguing isn't going to solve anything. We have to find something."

"Have?"

"Yeah, have to. We can't be friends if all we do is argue."

"You do have a point."

"You start."

"Start what?"

"Tell me something I never knew about you."

"What do you already know?"

"I don't know. A lot?"

"Then ask me something."

"Fine, then you have to answer honestly."

"You too."

"...I'm kind of scared to hear what question you're going to ask."

"Just ask the stupid questions."

"Don't be so cold, it's like a game of Truth."

"Truth?"

"You know, truth or dare but without dare."

"Let's play truth of dare!"

"Focus, numbuh 4."

"Okay, okay. Numbuh 3-"

"Kuki."

"Huh?"

"We have to start somewhere. Ever since we were out of the KND, it always bugged me that we still called each other by our code names."

"Why? It's like our way of life?"

"Was. Only for Kids Next Door business. Now that we're out, it makes me feel like we're working or we're too serious."

"Kuki. Then you have to call me Wally."

"No big deal. Okay."

"Kuki, what's your favorite song?"

"Hmm... Don't laugh."

"What? It can't be Barney, please tell me it's not Barney."

"Hahaha no! But you know how I like Harry Potter?"

"Your unhealthy obsession next to rainbow monkey's? Yes."

"It's not unhealthy!"

"Please, you practically peed yourself when you met Tom Felton at the midnight premiere."

"Did not! I just squealed a bit!"

"Just continue."

"Well... I-er, I like this song that this fan-based band made."

"Nerds making a band over Harry Potter? This I have to hear."

"Stop making me nervous! They're called the Ministry of Magic and I like this song called _Lily_."

"Isn't she Harry's dead mom?"

"Yeah, but the song is so sad but cute!"

"Sing a verse."

"Wh-what? No way!"

"Yeah way, how does it go?"

"You're pressing your luck."

"Just a small request. You sang in the musical for crying out loud!"

"Fine! _You are still my strongest memory. Whenever I close my eyes I see you clearly. Every time my heart just skips a beat. Whenever you say my name I need you with me._"

"Sounds cheesy."

"It's romantic and cute, something that's foreign to you."

"Not my choice of songs is all I'm saying."

"Then what's your favorite book?"

"Book?"

"You must've read some book in your life time."

_RIIINNGGG_.

"...Crty."

"What'd you say?"

"Clarity!"

"Haha- no, way- bahaha! That's one of my favorite- you're the one who took my book?"

"You left it at my house and I saw a page open! Quit laughing!"

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, it's just- hahahaha!"

"Next question."

"I'm done, I'm done! Pffff, hee hee!"

"Why do you hang out with Ace more than us?"

"I don't!"

"Lately you have."

"I know what you're thinking, and nothing's happening. We're just friends."

"That's what Brittany Knox said with some dude before she lived up to her name. She got knocked up."

"I don't-"

"Your face is so red, you should see it!"

"We're dating."

"Wh-wha? Huh? If he so much lays a finger on-"

"I was kidding, Wally. Made you stop though."

"That wasn't funny."

"It was, seeing your face."

"But that's it?"

"Completely friends. He has more of an obsession over planes than Hoagie and it's kind of weird. Nice, but weird."

"Good."

"Why do you care so much?"

"...I don't."

"Clearly you do."

"I don't okay!"

"Don't snap at me for asking. Do you hate Ace that much?"

"I don't hate him; I just hate him around you."

"Why?"

"I'm going to look for something to unlock the door..."

"Don't walk away from me!"

"I already did!"

"Wally... Wally? Where they heck can you go in this tiny basement?"

"I think I found the backup keys! But there's crud in the way!"

"Just crawl over it."

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

"Okay, okay."

"Almost...got...it... NO!"

"What happened?"

"The keys fell down the drain!"

"Wally, how can you just-"

"They slipped, alright? Get off my ass!"

"Just sit down and answer my question."

"Maybe if I bang on the door again... It is 3rd period."

"Wally, no one can hear us. Remember?"

"I don't care. I just want to get out."

"Oh..."

"Let's see... SOMEONE BETTER OPEN THIS CRUDDY DOOR, OR ELSE I'LL SCREAM BLOODY MURDER!"

"..."

"Where is that janitor? We have more than one right? They're supposed to clean; they can't do that without their supplies."

"..."

"Numbuh- Kuki?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"what did I do now?"

"It's not what you did, it's apparently what I did! Am I really that bad to be with in here?"

"Crud... I didn't mean to get out away from you, I just-"

"What did you want then?"

"I just don't want to answer the question."

"I had to answer your stupid question about Ace, why don't you answer mine?"

"I just don't, okay?"

"Is it so dumb?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"To tell you the truth, just seeing him with you makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me why."

"Please?"

"No."

_RIIIINNNG!_

"4th period."

"C'mon, Wally. It's not bad."

"You just don't get it."

"I- I think I do."

"Y-you do?"

"Sure! You're gay!"

"I-I'm what!"

"Gay! Wally, don't hit your head on that poll!"

"Please don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"Looks like I am."

"What? What's going on?"

"Forget it. I'm done with this game."

"...can I lie down next to you and Manny?"

"Sure."

"..."

"..."

_Shiver_

"You cold, Kuki?"

"It is a basement after all."

"I can tell, you have goose bumps on your arms."

"Hahaha, Wally, stop that!"

"What? I'm just feeling your goose bumps. You're ticklish?"

"Hahaha! Very!"

"There's another thing we have in common, so am I."

"Really?"

"Especially in the sides."

"Oh really?"

"Don't give me- no! Hahaha! Quit it!"

"You're no fun."

"I said I was ticklish, not that I liked to be tickled."

"..."

"You're still cold?"

"Very."

"Ummm..."

"Eek!"

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing! It's just you surprised me."

"I just wrapped my arms around you."

"Exactly."

"Oh."

"Hey, Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"We went over this. Yes, we even found more about each other."

"No, I mean... More?"

"...Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Is that no?"

"What? No! Yes! Gah!"

"Oh, I'm so stupid! I'm sorry, Wally! Here I thought..."

"Great... I knew this would come up again, just not so soon. Now lie back down."

"Eek!"

"What now?"

"You pulled me back!"

"So?"

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong."

"You do have better grades then me after all."

"He he, I do."

"Don't rub it in."

"But you like that I'm so smart."

"Yeah, but you are a rainbow monkey, Harry Potter hating, infuriating- mmfff!"

"Wally!"

"Can I help you?"

"You just interrupted me, with a kiss!"

"That's what people do when they like each other, you're obviously new to this. Have you ever watched a movie?"

"Yes! But- but we're in school!"

"Locked in the garage. Am I the only happy person here?"

_RIIINNNG!_

"No, no, I'm happy- ecstatically! But someone could come in."

"Relax, it's only 4th period- right?"

"Right, I think. Hee hee, Wally that tickles. Stop it!"

"C'mon, I've been waiting forever!"

"This is so wrong... That is my neck; kindly do not go down any further."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm serious. Look at the position we're in for crying out loud! Manny can see us!"

"You're worried about... A manikin?"

"Er... Maybe..."

"There. That better?"

"You can't just turn his head away! He can still hear."

"Will you please just go with it? No one is coming for another hour!"

"Only because you said please."

"Reminder: say please more often."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why is- OH MY GOD!"

"Crud! Damn it, numbuh 2! Get the hell out!"

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"How'd you even get in here? Get out!"

"It's 5th period. We all wondered where you two were at lunch, now I see you two got busy."

"This is so embarrassing..."

"Get out, numbuh 2!"

"Hoagie, Mr. Otto wants to know- _whoa_!"

"Is that Beetles with Sanban?"

"Way to go, Wally!"

"Woo hoo, about time!

"Oh. My. God. This cannot get worse, I told you Wally!"

"Numbuh 4, may I recommend the broom closet on the second floor? It's quite spacious."

"Shut it, numbuh 2!"

"Let's just go before the teacher comes, Wally. It's bad enough the whole class saw us!"

"See yah, Wally!"

"Don't have too much fun now!"

"Remember what I said, numbuh 4! Second floor broom closet!"

"Remind me to kill you next time I'm stuck in a room with you."

"That wasn't so bad."

"Are you kidding, Wally? Hoagie and his class saw us! How can you say that wasn't so bad?"

"Let's just get to class. We can talk about it later."

"Will there be a later?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we going to cut our arguing? Will everything go back to how it was? Are we ready to become- this?"

"Don't be dumb, of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'm starting to think you have second thoughts."

"I don't! I really don't, I'm just... Scared. I mean, sure, we got know each other more. But what if we lose our friendship along the way?"

"Don't be. We'll make it work."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Thought I'd add that because I know someone will not get what one-shot means. I hope you liked it and oh! Updated the profile so check that out! Review please and check out my crossover, I'm working mighty hard on it :)<strong>


End file.
